He knew that she knew
by FadeIntoTheBackground
Summary: Little Jisbon/Rigspelt fun oneshot : HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYLEY!


**Happy birthday Hayley! Little Jisbon/Rigspelt oneshot that I had fun writing, I hope you like it, and I hope you have an amazing day! :D**

**Disclaimer: Ha. I wish. And no. I don't.**

'No you're not.'

'But we- are.' Grace looked awkward.

'You can't be.' Lisbon shook her head, slowly, eyes downcast, mouth open slightly. 'How? How...?'

'I think you know how.' Jane tipped her a wink.

'Very funny.' She glared at him, and then looked back at Van Pelt, who had suddenly become very interested in her shoes, and at Rigsby, who rubbed his arm awkwardly, looking sideways at Grace.

Lisbon shook her head again. 'You're having a _baby_?'

Rigsby jerked his head. 'Urmm....Yeah.'

'I...okay. This is too much for me to handle right now.' Lisbon raised her hands in shocked defeat and stalked out the door to her office.

'Nice,' Jane grinned at Rigsby, and Cho managed a muttered 'Congratulations.'

'Boy or girl?' Jane put his feet up on the couch.

'I wouldn't know yet,' Grace looked incredibly awkward under Jane's smirk as Rigsby put an arm around her waist.

'Of course not, you're right,' Jane looked slightly bemused, and lost in thought for a moment before folding his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.

Grace and Rigsby separated to go and sit at their desks, and as Rigsby sat down he was greeted with a sigh from Cho, followed by a 'Lisbon's really gonna hate you for this.'

'Yeah. Thanks,' Rigsby swallowed and averted his eyes to his computer screen.

'I have India Morton's bank accounts.' Grace held up a sheet of paper she had just printed off, referring to a suspect in their latest case. She held it up for the two men to see before scanning it briefly. 'No visible anomalies, although she has been depositing cheques every month that look as if they're about two grand above her salary.'

'Hmm,' Cho considered this. 'You should go show Lisbon.'

'Me?' Grace bit her lip. 'Why me?'

'Well you got them,' Rigsby was now grinning at her over the top of his computer. 'Rather you than me, Grace.'

'Fine.' The reluctance was clear in her tone as she grabbed the paper and headed out the door.

'Boss?' She knocked on Lisbon's open door. 'I have the bank accounts you requested. Mrs Morton was depositing a suspiciously large amount every month.'

Lisbon stood up from behind her desk and took the paper. 'We'd best go talk to her again. I'll take Jane.'

Grace nodded, and turned to go, when Lisbon called her back. 'Van Pelt?'

She turned. 'Yes boss?'

'When....when's the baby due?'

'I'm guessing around March next year.'

'And have you told anyone else?'

'No boss.'

'Well you realise this makes it very difficult for me, I don't want this baby growing up in a stressful relationship, and now I may have to make one of you transfer, but if I had my way in the first place the baby wouldn't be being born at all.'

The words sounded harsh, but Grace could tell that Lisbon was sympathetic, and meant well, so she nodded silently.

'Van Pelt..... do you think you're going to marry Rigsby?'

Grace looked taken aback. 'I-I don't know. Not yet anyway.'

'I know you would probably say that it's none of my business, and you're welcome to be romantically involved with him if one of you transfers, but it's just that you're both so young, and this is all happening very fast. Are you sure it's all for the best? I mean, was this baby an accident?'

Grace flushed, either with anger or embarrassment Lisbon couldn't quite tell, and with a muttered 'I'd better get back to work', left the office.

Lisbon frowned after her for a moment, wondering if her words had been too harsh, before following her down the hall to pick up Jane.

Rigsby was already giving the silent Grace a worried look over the top of his computer, but his eyes flickered back to his screen the moment Lisbon walked in.

'Jane and I are off to talk to Mrs Morton,' Lisbon informed them all.

'We are?' Jane stood up agreeably, and followed her out into the corridor.

'Can I drive today?' Jane asked her as they reached the parking lot.

She snorted. 'You never drive, what makes you think I'm gonna let you today?'

'Well, you look very tense, and if I'm honest I'd rather reach the suspect alive.'

'I think I know how to drive, Jane,' she snapped. 'Get in.'

'Do you want kids?' He asked her as they drove.

She gave him a sideways look, and hesitated slightly before saying 'No.'

'You sure?'

She looked at him again, and saw that he had that questioning look on his face, accompanied by that small smile.

'Yeah. I'm sure.'

'It's just that I believe you're lying to me Lisbon. Maybe not about the kids, but about you being tense. You're worried about Van Pelt. She's young, innocent, and she doesn't seem to want the baby as much as Rigsby does. You're sure the baby was an accident, and you're kind of happy for them both, but you have to think of your job, and of their careers, so you don't know what to do, who to transfer. At the same time, there's a hint of jealousy there, that they can have a life that's the closest to normality you've seen since your schooldays, when you used to watch classmates in the playground and envy the fact that they could go home that night to a father who wouldn't hit them, speak to a mother that was there. You're jealous Teresa,' he told her. 'But it's okay. I can help you.'

'I don't like the word jealousy, okay?' She snapped at him, getting louder with every word. 'And I don't want your therapeutic-type help.'

'You don't want it.' He told her, and in that instant his face was so knowing, so understanding, as if he was seeing right through her into her head, that she struggled to keep her eyes on the road. 'But you need it Teresa.'

'I'm serious Jane, you're bloody well freaking me out.' Her voice shook as she looked at him. He was right. She knew that, and he knew that she knew. She could feel a flicker of something in her chest as he considered her. Hurt? Pain? Anger?

Well there sure as hell was some pain in there, but when wasn't there? There was something else. She struggled to avoid the word _passion_ in her head, but it was there, something was there, as if it always had been, like an old fire being rekindled, one that had lain there in ashes for so long, untouched, and all it needed was one little jolt to get it burning again. Oh shit, what the hell was she thinking?

'Just leave me Jane,' she told him, her eyes pleading with him. 'Just let me be.'

He awoke her with a gentle kiss to her slightly parted lips, and she gave a jump as he touched her, and her eyes flew open.

'Morning,' he whispered into her neck.

'What?' She sat up, instinctively pushing him away. 'What? How?'

Patrick Jane was in _her _apartment. In _her _bed. With _her_.

'What _happened_?'

Jane pasted a mock disappointed expression on his face. 'You don't remember _anything_?'

All she could do was gape at him, and edge slightly away, pulling her sheets around herself.

'Maybe this will remind you.' He sat up properly and with a swift, sudden movement of his head, he was kissing her, kissing her properly, with no sign of regret, no reservation or fear at all. Jeez, he must know her well, because she was already kissing him back, arms around his neck, lips trembling as they locked with his.

And the memories of last night came flooding back, not one by one, slowly, but in flashes, a relentless torrent seeping endlessly out of the very corners of her mind, pushing the dark fog to the back of her head.

Him whispering her name, his arms around her, her hands on his bare chest, and him kissing her, like he was kissing her now.

'_No.'_ She pulled back, her arms going limp and sliding away from him, recoiling as if in terror. 'I can't- you can't do this to me Jane, this can't happen.'

He changed the surprised look on his face to a smug smile. 'I guess I'm just lucky you weren't so sensible last night.'

'I'm serious.' She pulled back as he drew towards her again.

'So am I,' he moaned at her. 'I don't know why you're acting so horrified to see me, Teresa, it's not like this couldn't work out.'

'It couldn't.' She shook her head frantically, trying to clear fantasies of them together out of her head.

'Look Teresa, just calm down okay? I don't understand, last night couldn't have been any better for me and the last thing I want is for it to end like this.' Even Jane was losing his cool, but he disguised it by winking at her and cheekily suggesting: 'There's gonna be one baby in the CBI office, why shouldn't we add another?'

He was joking, she knew that, just winding her up, but his words infuriated her and she brought her hand up fast to slap his cheek before almost cowering with horror at what she'd just done, and pulling her hand down.

Jane's face was what hurt the most, complete shock and hurt etched into his features, and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she turned over and put her head down on the pillow, facing away from him.

'Just get out of my house Jane,' she choked. 'I don't want you here.'

She heard him move, and a moment later his head was next to hers, hanging over her body. 'You know you don't mean that,' he whispered to her before touching his lips to hers again.

And this time she obliged, this time she couldn't resist. The stupid thing was, she knew he was right, and he knew that she knew. She wanted him there.

**Hope it was okay :)**

**Thanks for reading, love you Hay! :D**

**Alice xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
